


Tea?

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Piss, Slight mommy kink i guess ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | Fanficanon suggested: may we please have some anamercy wetting fic this Femslash February, Ma'am?🥺All those cups of tea Ana gave Angela before bed were for a reason...
Relationships: Ana Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Ana was always making her tea. 

Floral teas in spring; jasmine and rosehip to celebrate the change in seasons and blooming plants. Yerba mate at the start of a long day, packed with just enough energy to keep Angela going. 

Sun tea in summer, a blend of black tea steeped in the warmth of the sun and flavored with lemon. Classic earl grey on rainy evenings, and maybe a London fog if the mood was right for it. 

Spiced chai tea in fall; cinnamon and clove and cardamom. Peppermint tea when she was feeling sick, always at a risk of catching something from a patient. 

Ginger tea in the winter, nice and hot to keep her warm during the frigid weather and deep snows. Hot Christmas tea in December with cranberry juice and burgundy wine and sweet slices of spiced apples.

Ana made each cup carefully, with love and attention. Always boiling, never reheating water. She only used her favorite, most trusted kettles and her nicest teacups. She added thoughtful slices of fruit or flower petals or little pinches of sugar and milk for taste. Sometimes, after long stressful days, she even added a touch of brandy with a wink.

She often plied Angela with tea just before bed. Chamomile or lavender. Soft, soothing, floral flavors to lull her. Angela always knew it was time for bed when Ana pushed a warm cup of fragrant tea into her hands. Sometimes when she wasn’t even tired just sipping it made her sleepy. 

Often, she woken in the middle of the night desperate to go to the bathroom. All that tea just before bed, of course she would need to relieve herself. She tried to be quiet about it, climbing out from between the sheets carefully as not to wake Ana. Ana was always a light sleeper though and would beckon Angela to join her again as soon as she was done, nuzzling up to her neck, falling back asleep with ease. 

Until, one night, she didn’t let Angela get out of bed. 

Angela had woken like usual, painfully aware of her full bladder. It was incessant enough that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep like this. A bleary glance at the clock told her it was almost two in the morning and she stifled a groan. She pushed back the covers to climb out of bed when an arm snaked around her middle, holding her back. 

Angela made a soft noise in surprise, glancing over her shoulder to find Ana snuggling closer. Her usual braid was undone, fine grey hair cascading over her shoulder freely. “Ah-ah, stay right there.” 

“I can’t, Ana. I have to pee,” Angela whispered to her. 

Ana only cuddled her closer. Her hand was resting on Angela’s stomach, but she slid it lower, not quite dipping into the waistband of her satin sleeping shorts but almost. She pressed gently, right where Angela’s full bladder was. Angela muffled a noise of surprise, clenching tight against the urge to urinate then and there. 

“Ana-“ 

“Relax,” Ana murmured. Her lips found Angela’s bare shoulder, kissing her soft skin. Her fingers did slip under the waistband then, finding their way beneath Angela’s panties too. 

Angela bit her bottom lip, uncertain. As much as she would appreciate a nice late-night orgasm, she really did have to go. Ana had to know that. All this teasing wasn’t helping anything. Angela did relax back, though. She let her legs fall open, offering herself up despite the potential consequences. 

“That’s a girl,” Ana encouraged, voice deep and husky. She slid her hand even deeper into Angela’s panties, knowledgeable fingers finding her warm, wet cunt. Angela gasped softly at the simple pleasure of being touched. “Don’t be afraid to make a mess. Just let go.”

If Ana kept touching her this way, petting her this way, stroking her this way, Angela wouldn’t have much of a choice. She was already on the edge, barely able to hold all that was filling her bladder. All this stimulation was just making it harder. She squirmed a little, caught between chasing the pleasure of Ana’s fingers and holding back to keep from spilling right here on the bed. 

“Ana I can’t,” Angela protested. 

“Yes, you can.” She wanted Angela to piss herself right here, right now. All those cups of tea before bed suddenly seemed so much more deliberate; something beyond a sweet gesture. She’d been planning this. Letting Angela fall into a comfortable routine before finding the exact right time to strike. 

Ana teased her sensitive clit, making her writhe. God, it felt so good. Her body was already taut, clenching to keep from leaking, and now the muscles in her legs were tightening all the way down to her toes where they curled against the sheets. Ana was practiced at this. She knew just what to do to make Angela come, and she wasn’t holding anything back. 

“Ana!” Angela gasped, a warning that she was close. Or a plea, maybe, though she wasn’t sure what she was pleading for. All she knew was that she was desperate. “Ana! _Ana_!” 

All at once her orgasm burst through her, and with the overwhelming pleasure came an involuntary rush of warm piss. She couldn’t help it. She couldn’t stop it. Once it started flowing, she was so desperate for release, it all came out of her. She whimpered both in pleasure and relief and no small amount of humiliation. 

It was so warm. It practically burned her thighs. It soaked her satin shorts, making the fabric stick to her skin. Ana didn’t seem bothered by any of this and she continued fingering Angela right on through this, fingers wet with piss. 

“There you go.” Ana kissed her shoulder, whispering sweet nothings. “Just like that, Angela.”

Ana didn’t stop stroking until Angela was empty, wrung out from her climax, and quickly becoming over-sensitive. She groaned helplessly, pushing at Ana’s arm to stop her from going any further. Only then did Ana free her hand from Angela’s now-soaked panties. 

She pushed herself up on an elbow, leaning over Angela’s body. She pressed a soft kiss to Angela’s blushing face, laughing warmly. “Don’t be embarrassed. You were perfect, darling. Go and get yourself cleaned up. I’ll take care of the bed.” 

So, Angela did. She took a late-night shower, scrubbing herself clean, trying hard not to think about how that was one of the best orgasms she’d ever had. When she finally crawled back into a freshly made bed much later, Ana cuddled her and nuzzled her neck and fell back to sleep with ease like she always did. 

In the morning, Angela stopped off in the kitchen in the way to work. Ana had a freshly brewed cup of yerba mate. Not so unusual really; Angela had an especially long day ahead of her and she could use the caffeine. For the first time ever, she hesitated when taking a cup of tea from Ana. 

Was this another ploy? Was she planning to drop by Angela’s work for a quick fuck today? Would she show up right when Angela had another full bladder and a desperate need? Would she keep Angela from going to the bathroom; pin her to her desk, or up against the wall somewhere. Would she coax out another shuddering orgasm along with a hot stream of piss? Would she whisper those same sweet words; “That’s a girl,” and “there you go,” and “juuust like that.” 

Would Angela mind if any of that was the case? 

Angela looked Ana directly in the eye, maintaining eye contact as she lifted the cup to her lips and took a long sip.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
